


Camisado

by yooodles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Doyoung, Roommates, Voyeurism, i don't know what this is, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooodles/pseuds/yooodles
Summary: Out of all the ways he could have woken up at 3am on a Tuesday night, Jaehyun had to admit that the sharp sounds of his roommate muffled moans as he got himself off wasn’t the worst alarm in the world.





	Camisado

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhh I don't even know how to explain myself, I wrote this on a whim and I don't know what's happening.  
> (yes i used a panic at the disco song for the title cus i'm an ex-emo and bad at thinking of titles)

Out of all the ways he could have woken up at 3 am on a Tuesday night, Jaehyun had to admit that the sharp sounds of his roommate muffled moans as he got himself off wasn’t the worst alarm in the world. Jaehyun’s always been a heavy sleeper; he’s slept through storms, parties, and even the occasional fire alarm. Unless he’s been up drinking and partying all night, 3 am isn’t a time he’s all that familiar with. That’s why he’s a little confused as to why he’s suddenly awake right now.

Although, if he’s honest, listening to the sounds coming out of Doyoung in the bed next to him right now, he’s mostly thankful his body has decided to be weird tonight. His still sleep-addled brain had initially thought that his roommate had somehow gotten hurt when he registered the first cry, but as the cry transformed into a long, drawn-out moan, Jaehyun knew instantly that he was very, very wrong.

The next feeling that comes over his now very awake mind upon realization of just exactly what was going on, is shock. Absolute and utter bafflement of the fact that Doyoung, his roommate, was intensely pleasuring himself not even 5 feet away from him. Judging by the loud wet squelching sounds and never-ending series of little moans filling the room, he was going quite hard at it as well.

If it weren’t for the fact that he was literally _right there_ in front of Jaehyun right now, he would have never believed that his stuck-up, overachieving prick of a roommate even knew what an orgasm was. This was the same man that never even changed clothes in front of him, despite having been roommates for nearly six months. Jaehyun doesn’t even think he’s seen Doyoung in shorts before, which is saying something because it’s been summer half the time they’ve lived together.

He decides to risk a glance sideways and has to bite on his tongue to not whine out loud at the sight of Doyoung, butt naked with his legs spread as far as they could go. Contrary to Jaehyun’s earlier belief that Doyoung had simply been jerking off, he looks over to find his roommate with several well-lubed fingers deep inside of himself, moving them in and out rapidly as his other hand tightly grips the sheets beneath him. Jaehyun wants to cry.

While he had only meant to steal a quick look, there was no way in hell he could tear his eyes off of Doyoung now, openly staring in wonder as he tried to push back on his own fingers to get them deeper inside. His cock is hanging unattended on his stomach, and he’s not surprised to find it’s long and slender, much like the rest of him. The tip is flushed a deep red and shiny from the precum that’s steadily leaking out and pooling by his navel. It looks like it’s begging to be touched, yet Doyoung makes no move to give it any attention.

By now, Jaehyun’s even lifted himself up to a sitting position, unabashedly leaning over to get a closer look. If he was a more cautious person, he would have been afraid of Doyoung noticing his peeping, but as it stood, Jaehyun was a careless, careless man and couldn’t give less of a shit about getting caught.

Somewhere in the midst of his utter fascination and once his brain has processed that this was really happening and was going to keep happening for some time by the looks of it, Jaehyun is hit with the final feeling of complete and overwhelming arousal. It punches him in the face, or should he say _dick_ , which rapidly getting harder and harder by the second.

As much as he thought Doyoung was a complete asshole, Jaehyun also thought he was also very, very attractive. In fact, that was one of the very first things Jaehyun had noticed about him when they had first met. His elegant, yet strong features, including a set of broad shoulders that tapered down into the tiniest waist, all held up by a pair of long, slender legs. And that wasn’t even mentioning his face. His stupidly pretty face, with soft lips, and gentle eyes, that had temporarily fooled Jaehyun into thinking he’d be soft and gentle as well, right up until the point he opened his mouth. From there it all kind of went downhill, and he discovered that Doyoung seemed to only know how to treat him with either complete ignorance or active insults.

Strangely enough, this didn’t seem to deter his attraction to his roommate all that much, as he quickly found out every time he wrapped his hand around his cock in the shower, jerking off thoughts of Doyoung’s mouth either sucking him off or telling him off. Now that he thought about it, maybe he had a degradation kink.

Although right now, the exact schematics about his attraction to Doyoung ceased to matter because his dick was hard and Doyoung’s moans were getting louder. In this moment, Jaehyun realizes he has a very important choice to make. His first option is to lie back down and completely ignore the progressively painful throbbing between his legs, in hopes that it dies down enough for him to fall back asleep.

Doyoung suddenly lets out a loud cry, having apparently hit a sensitive spot and Jaehyun’s cock immediately twitches and somehow gets even harder. Okay, so perhaps the first option was out of the question.

That leaves Jaehyun with no choice, and believe him when he says he’s very remorseful it has to come to this (he’s not really), but to relieve himself of his suffering in the only way he knew how, a process he was more than familiar with. He doesn’t bother to give it a second thought as he prompting pulls down his boxers, muffling a sigh of relief into his hand as he wraps the other one around his cock. He quickly starts moving, wasting no time to go over his length with a few long, drawn out strokes, before focusing his attention on the head, swirling a finger around the tip to collect some of the precum in hopes of making the glide smoother. He eyes the bottle of lube left uncapped at the corner of Doyoung’s bed, and momentarily considers if he could get away with stealing it for a minute. He would have used his own, but he ran out about a week ago and has been too lazy to go to the store to pick up more. For now, he’ll just have to make do with what he has.

It’s a wonder that Doyoung hasn’t noticed he’s awake yet, and honestly Jaehyun would be more surprised if he wasn’t so busy being horny. He had half assumed that his roommate would have caught him by now, although the consequences of what would happen after that he had yet to consider. Instead, Doyoung has neither opened his tightly squeezed eyes once nor has he slowed down the relentless pace he’s been fucking himself open with.

His mother had always told him to never waste a good opportunity and this looked to be as good of an opportunity as he was ever going get. After all, when else was he going to get a chance to jack off to a live show of his hot roommate fingering himself. So Jaehyun carries on and picks up the pace of his own hand, vainly attempting to match the same speed of Doyoung’s fingers. _Damn that boy must have great endurance._

It doesn’t take long for him to get close, relishing in the pleasure that takes over his body at the same time Doyoung lets out a particularly high pitched moan. He’s always known that Doyoung has a pretty voice, he’s heard him use it to call him offensive names plenty of times, but this right now was next level. Jaehyun briefly wonders he would sound like moaning _his_ name out. He might have been embarrassed about quickly he was about to come, but given the circumstances, he thinks he’s allowed a pass and he fucks harder into his own hand.

He’s not sure how it happens, perhaps he got too into his head chasing his own pleasure, but before he can stop himself, he lets a groan slip out of his lips. It catches himself off guard, he’s usually the type to stay silent during sex, but the moment it happens a deafening silence falls over the room. Doyoung’s moans immediately halt along with the wet sounds of his fingers inside his hole. His own hand even stills right before he’s about to be brought over the edge when he realizes he’s fucked up.

Jaehyun hears a quiet scoff from Doyoung’s bed and he realizes that there was no way of escaping this one. He tentatively turns his head shamefully over to face his roommate, who is sitting up on his knees near the edge of his bed with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face. He’s as naked as ever and Jaehyun doesn’t fail to notice how his cock still hangs hard between his legs and he nearly chokes when he swears he sees a drop of lube leak down one of his thighs.

Doyoung clears his throat again to catch his attention and Jaehyun scrambles up onto his knees as well hands flailing wildly in the air as he tries to come up with some sort of reasonable sounding excuse.

“I can explain-” he starts, not too sure how he’s going to end.

“This is new,” Doyoung interrupts, “you’ve never woken up when I’ve done this before. You usually sleep like a fucking _log_.”

Jaehyun would come up with a reply but he’s now distracted by the thought of _just_ how often Doyoung fingered himself with Jaehyun asleep next to him. He tries to think of all the times he’s gone to bed before Doyoung, and it doesn’t help when he realizes the answer is most nights.

“Uh,” is all he can manage out but Doyoung is no longer paying him, or least what he has to say, any attention.

His eyes are hyper-focused on one spot and one spot only now, which just so happens to be Jaehyun’s little friend currently resting hard against his thigh. Although, judging from the hungry look in Doyoung’s eyes and the way he’s not so subtle way he’s licking his lips, it’s quite clear that he’s noticed Jaehyun is anything but little.

“Seeing as we are both here and awake now,” Doyoung begins distractedly, eyes not leaving his cock for even a second, “we might as well continue this together.”

Jaehyun gulps, not quite sure if he’s believing his own ears right now. He had been expecting Doyoung to yell at him, or punch him in the face even, anything but _proposition him fucking to join._ His cock twitches at the thought and he sees the corner of Doyoung’s mouth lift when he notices it as well.

Throwing away any last semblance of rationality, he nods quickly in response and manages to force out a meek “ _okay_ ”. What the hell was Jaehyun supposed to say? _No?_ Now that was just unrealistic.

Doyoung immediately breaks out into the widest and most frightening grin Jaehyun has ever seen, and before he can process what is happening, Doyoung makes his way across the room in a flash and practically pounces onto his lap. One second and a firm push to his chest later, Jaehyun’s head is back against his pillow and his body pinned down by Doyoung’s own. At this point, he doesn’t have the slightest clue what’s in store for him but figures that for his own safety he should just keep quiet and let Doyoung do whatever the hell he wants to do.

He feels Doyoung bury his nose into his neck, taking a deep inhale before proceeding to _lick_ him all the way from his collarbone and up the length of his neck to the bottom of his ear. Jaehyun lets out a shuddering breath at the sensation as Doyoung quietly hums in satisfaction against him and returns his mouth to his neck to begin to methodically suck a series of little bruises all over.

Distracted by what was going up there, he almost doesn’t notice Doyoung snake his hands down towards his cock. He hears a faint crackling sound and suddenly Doyoung is rolling what he quickly comes to realize is a condom onto him. Before Jaehyun can even begin to wonder where the hell Doyoung even got a condom from, he’s sitting up again with the same cheshire grin, holding his cock upright in place while he lifts his own hips up and promptly _sits right down on Jaehyun’s cock_ without warning.

“What the fucking hell is wrong with you?” Jaehyun gasps out as his body floods with the hot sensation of being inside Doyoung so abruptly, his walls tightly gripping his cock despite all the earlier preparation.

“Shut up,” Doyoung says and tries to lift himself up again to start riding Jaehyun but his hands immediately fly to tightly grip his hips to keep in place.

“Give me a second,” he wheezes out because any sort of additional movement was going to make him come instantly.

Doyoung lets out an annoyed huff as he tries to peel Jaehyun’s hands away, but he keeps an iron grip. There was no way he was going to let this be over before it even started. After about a minute, and several impatient and torturous clenches from Doyoung later, he finally feels confident enough to let go.

The moment his hands leave his hips, Doyoung lifts himself up again until he’s almost completely off his cock before slamming back down again with a loud moan and effectively knocking all the breath out of Jaehyun. He continues to repeat this action with just as much intensity each time and his hands finding their way to Jaehyun’s shoulders to balance himself.

He feels Doyoung’s nails dig into his shoulders as his moans increase in volume and lewdness. He vaguely remembers that the dorms have thin walls and he’s positive that if his neighbours haven’t already been woken up by Doyoung, they certainly would be now. Jaehyun doesn’t know what to do with himself, his hands reaching out for something to hold onto but Doyoung’s hips are going too fast for his hands or brain to catch up with so he settles with resting them lightly on Doyoung’s thighs.

He watches unblinkingly as his own cock disappears in and out of Doyoung, each time sending an intense wave of pleasure up his spine. He’s so lost in the feeling that it takes him by surprise when Doyoung starts speaking.

“You like being used like this, don’t know?” he asks with a smirk, voice coming out utterly wrecked, “you’re good for nothing except your big fat cock. Can’t believe you’ve wasted it all this time jerking off when you could have been filling me up so well.”

For the second time tonight, Jaehyun surprises himself when he lets out another audible groan. He’s held out for so long already, but hearing those words coming out of Doyoung’s mouth pushes him right towards the edge.

“D-Doyoung,” he pants out, “I’m going to come.”

He feels a pair of hands smack him in the chest, “Don’t you fucking dare,” Doyoung warns but doesn’t stop fucking onto Jaehyun’s cock determinedly.

Jaehyun lets out an actual whine at this but it’s too late and he’s already too far gone. The last of his walls break down and he’s coming hard, hips lifting off the bed to meet Doyoung thrusts as he empties himself into the condom, riding out what seems like a never-ending orgasm. He feels like he’s fading in and out of reality and when he finally comes to, he realizes in horror that Doyoung is still moving on top of him with no intention of stopping.

It quickly becomes too much all at once and he tries to push Doyoung off of him, only to have him grab his wrists with a surprising amount of strength and pin them back beside his head.

“I said you couldn’t come,” he scolds angrily, “so you’re going to be a good boy and lie back and wait patiently until I’m done.”

Jaehyun can only whimper in reply, and once he’s sure he won’t move, Doyoung releases his grip to hold onto Jaehyun’s shoulders once again. Fortunately for him, it seems like Doyoung is finally getting close, from the way his hips are stuttering unevenly now and his moans have faded into soft mewls. Jaehyun reaches down to wrap a hand around Doyoung’s cock in hopes of helping him out, only to have Doyoung slap it away immediately with a growl.

Not a second later, Jaehyun feels Doyoung clench down hard around him one final time and he’s coming untouched all over his chest and abs with a strangled cry. His hips slow to a halt once he finally comes down from his high. Doyoung lets out a sharp laugh at the mess he’s made on Jaehyun’s stomach and then has to _audacity_ to take a hand and smear his cum further into his skin only to bring the same hand to his face and lick any residual cum off with his tongue.

“What the actual fuck, Doyoung,” he whispers at the sight.

Doyoung ignores Jaehyun, cleaning off his last finger with a pop before unceremoniously climbing off of him. Jaehyun immediately winces as he pulls off of his sensitive cock. He winces once again, half in shock, when Doyoung takes the initiative to remove the used condom from him, tying it up and tossing it right into the trash can with one throw.

Jaehyun expects this to be the end, he expects Doyoung to go back to his own bed and they’d both just fall asleep in exhaustion, leaving whatever conversation about what has just transpired between them for the morning. Instead, Doyoung is once again full of surprises when he pushes a confused Jaehyun towards the edge of his own bed and climbs in right beside him, grabbing the sheets that have long fallen on the floor and covering the two of them. He scoots towards him until their bodies are pressed against each other, before grabbing one of Jaehyun’s arms and wrapping it around himself.

_Okay, this was happening, he just fucked his roommate and now they were spooning._

As with every awkward situation he’s ever been in, Jaehyun feels the need to break the silence with the first thing that comes to mind.

“That was insane,” he says, “you’re insane. I think you’ve ruined jerking off for me forever.”

Doyoung scoffs, but snuggles in further, “if that’s the case, feel free to join me again in the future. I do this almost every night.”

The words ring loudly in his ears and he feels faint at the revelation that this went on _every night_ and he’s never noticed before. No wonder he was such a prude during the day, he apparently released all of his wanton energy at nighttime.

“I’ll consider it,” he says meekly, even though he’s pretty sure he’s already mentally made a definite decision about Doyoung’s offer.

Doyoung just hums at his response and Jaehyun decides he’s content enough to relax into his sheets and properly wrap his arms around Doyoung. It wasn’t often he got to cuddle anyone, and he was going to take full advantage of it, even if his cuddle buddy did happen to also be his grumpy roommate.

This reminds Jaehyun of something, “Wait, I thought you hated me.”

“Huh,” Doyoung says, not expecting the sudden accusation, “I don’t hate you.”

“But you’re always either ignoring me or insulting me,” Jaehyun explains further.

“Oh that,” he says with a light shrug, “I just think you’re hot and it’s my automatic reflex to be mean to hot people. Don’t take it personally.”

“Right,” he says and that’s the end of that, although he’s not quite sure if he’s more or less confused than when he started.

At least he knew Doyoung didn’t hate him after all.

“Hey,” Doyoung speaks up after a moment before pushing himself up onto his elbows and turning to face Jaehyun with eyes that were far too alert for this hour of the night, “Do you want to go again?”

**Author's Note:**

> Doyoung and Jaehyun continue to sleep with each other regularly and it only takes until about the third time they fuck for Jaehyun to realize he's developed more than just sexual feelings towards Doyoung. Of course, being Jaehyun, he hides this and ignores it for several months until one day he finally can't take it anymore and confesses after an especially intense session. Doyoung replies to Jaehyun's elaborate and long-winded confession with an "oh yeah, me too" and they become boyfriends and live happily ever after.  
>    
> pls let me know what y'all think 🙄
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yooodles)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yooodles)


End file.
